


warmth

by erenmin



Series: Arumika Week 2019 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arumika Week, Arumika Week 2019, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Rain, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenmin/pseuds/erenmin
Summary: Arumika week day 6: rainy day"You only use me for my body temperature.""Maybe."





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my last prompt for arumika week!! i've never actually done a ship week before and i'm so proud of myself for actually doing so many of the prompts and for writing so much!! even though i don't really like this one, it's very lighthearted and cute and i think it's a fitting end for my contributions to this week.

Training is usually rain or shine for the Survey Corps, no matter if it may be freezing or sweltering. Expeditions never guaranteed perfect weather and were never put on hold for frosted forests or sleek greenery, so why should training not be held to the same standard?

Of course, it’s different when there’s new, state of the art equipment and uniforms and several new recruits involved. Especially when even the veterans don’t feel completely comfortable in the new and more aerodynamically friendly state-issued military uniforms (Armin still couldn’t believe he would now be considered a veteran). He along with all his other comrades had still brought along their old green cloaks since the day had started out sunny yet a bit chilly to keep the sun out of their eyes and not be hit directly by the slight breeze, but they posed as more of a nuisance since Armin found himself having to manually hold up his hood from sticking to his forehead and over his eyes as they all ran back to base to escape the pouring rain that seemed to come down in buckets. 

The grassy field terrain squelched and splashed under his feet as he swiftly stomped into it to keep up with the group, trying not to be slowed down by the freezing rain he was running against. The main base came into view which made everyone in the group run even faster toward it as if they were in the home stretch of a foot race, except it was more like a chase from hypothermia. Armin reached the perimeter and ran across the field and up the stairs to the main doors to the building, then stopped to open the door and leave it open for everyone else to run through. He followed the last person in and slammed the door behind him so no more rain would leak into the building and he joined his squad in peeling off their cloaks.

“The rain doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime soon so we’ll go ahead and cancel training for the remainder of the day,” Levi announced and waved his hand in the air as if to properly dismiss them, then walked off to his own quarters to get changed. Armin let himself smile at the extra free time and he looked around and frowned when he saw that Eren had also made himself scarce and had seemingly vanished like Levi. His frown quickly upturned when he spotted Mikasa however, who was blowing into her hands and shivering slightly as she slowly made her way toward her own quarters. He quickly closed the space between them and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, making her turn her head back swiftly to identify the hand. She visibly relaxed when she realized it was Armin, and she gave him a small smile that warmed Armin right back up. 

“You okay?” He asked as he took her hands in his and then blew into them and rubbed them for good measure. If her cheeks already weren’t blushed from the freezing rain he knows she would’ve turned red, but instead he noticed her eyes light up. She let out a slight laugh at his gesture and pulled one of her hands from her grasp, then intertwined one of his hands with her other once she made sure with a quick glance around the room again that no it had cleared out.

“I will be as soon as I get into dry clothes,” she started to lead him down the hall and up the stairs, both of them grew quiet once they had reached the hallway of her room so they wouldn’t alert anyone of the both of them shuffling into Mikasa’s room. Armin had his own room that he was supposed to use, but he had started staying in Mikasa’s room in the past year after a regular hang out one night had (finally) turned into something more, and he had slowly and discreetly moved all his belongings to her room since. They both figured that everyone had already figured it out, but they still both had a level of understanding to try to keep as much of their relationship between the two of them as possible, mostly for professional purposes.

Armin closed the door behind them and then made his way to the personal bathroom Mikasa was given with her room for her high rank in the Survey Corps to get towels to dry off. He looked over at Mikasa and waved her over to come into the bathroom to get undressed there so they wouldn’t get the floors in the bedroom wet. She picked up their boots and brought them with her, placing them in the bath tub for now to dry and they got undressed and hung up their clothes over the edges of the tub in silence as they seamlessly moved around each other. Armin quickly dried himself and his hair with a towel then slipped on a pair of dry pants, then reached out for his shirt slung over the sink when he was stopped by a freezing set of arms wrapping around him and even colder skin pressing up against his back and the nape of his neck. 

“You’re freezing,” Armin hissed and started to squirm helplessly in Mikasa’s embrace, trying to get away from the coldness.

“And you’re so warm,” she sighed, pulling him in even tighter and closer. “How are you always so warm?”

Armin let out a small scoff and turned around to face Mikasa, and she clung to him just as tightly against his chest and she buried her face in his neck.

“You only use me for my body temperature.”

“Maybe.”

Armin laughed and couldn’t help but feel endeared by Mikasa, and he reveled in her clinginess to him, especially whenever she was cold. It was an observation made by Hange after experimenting with Armin’s new titan that titan shifters had higher body temperatures as opposed to normal humans, and it made sense since he and Mikasa used to basically pile on top of Eren on colder nights against his own comfort and will. Plus Mikasa started to point it out once they started their relationship and she made sure to stay extra close to him. He could never complain about her desire to be close to him or be held by him since it meant he could do those very things whenever he wanted and pretty much for however long he wanted. 

“We still have a couple hours before dinner,” he said, “we should lay down for a bit with the small break we have.” 

“That sounds good,” she replied but made no move to leave the room.

“Which means we need to walk to the bed.”

She hummed against his neck and it got a little sound of him at the feeling, getting a small laugh out of her against his neck too. She released him from her strong embrace and they got into the bed and under the covers, reveling in each other’s warmth and falling soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> that's a wrap!! i'm gonna try to eremika and eremin week so i can't wait to share them on here again :))))
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://erenmin.tumblr.com)
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
